Typical driver tools have a drive head configured to mate with a drive recess of a threaded fastener to be driven by the tool. This is true with common hardware such as screw drivers and screws, as well as with hardware used in surgical devices such as with threaded locking caps for pedicle screw assemblies. However, in surgical operations, it is especially important that the driven member not be dropped on the floor or other area outside the sterile field, or otherwise lost in a body cavity at the surgical site.
Accordingly, there is a need for a driver that is able to securely hold a driven member as it is being driven, particularly one used for surgical devices.